Just a talk
by BewilderedLoca
Summary: Ayame gets tired of waiting for Kouga and decides to pull him aside for a talk, which escalates into some tiff but it's all out of love. Rated T to be be safe.


**BewilderedLoca**

Disclaimer; I don't own InuYasha… but if I did, I'd sound like the other people. LOL, enjoy this cute little ficlet about Kouga and Ayame, folks!

"Say Kouga?" Ayame walked up to him, tapping him on his shoulder. She found him sitting on boulder, staring into space while his group of wolves regained their breath and drank water by the nearest water bank. Her wolves ran off and did the Ayame as well. It was then he notice she was there.

Kouga looked over and frowned slightly, "Ayame? How'd you find me here?"

She blinked and gave him a look, "Oh… OH! Five senses… sorry."

"Yeah…" Ayame fidgeted, "Can I sit here? With you, I mean?" she asked.

He nodded and scooted aside allowing her to sit next to him, "Thanks." She nodded before fidgeting more.

"So…" Kouga looked over, "What was it you wanted to talk about?"

Ayame stood quiet and Kouga sighed, knowing what she had come to him for. "Ayame, you should know that I can't fulfill _that_ promise now."

She shook her head, "No… I know. I just…" she mumbled while stroking her arm. "Just figure I come by to tell you that you don't have to worry about it."

Kouga paused, "What do you mean I '_don't have to worry about it._'?" He looked over, arching a brow.

Ayame sighed and played with her hair as she explained to him, why she wasn't reminding him about their vows or reasoning to get married, "My brother from the valley tribe volunteer to step out of the Court of Miracles, just so he could help me and Gramps control the northern pack. He led many wars and shown his worth as a warrior and as a leader to our people…" she stopped when she felt him grow uncomfortable.

"So you think I wasn't capable?" He asked with a sneer.

"Did I ever say that?" she bristled. "No, I didn't. What I said was my brother is helping me and Gramps control the main lands until Naraku's siege is over. There is no need for you get to protective."

"Yes there is," Kouga scoffed, "That was MY duty to fulfill. Not your brother's."

"Well," she quipped, "If you would've agreed and came back with me like you were _supposed_ to then maybe none of this wouldn't have happened."

"You can't expect me to leave my brethren's death to wash over." He growled, "Naraku killed most of tribe and it was my fault, I wasn't there to lead them on!"

Ayame sighed once she knew she started a fight with him, by touching a nerve. "Look Kouga…"

"No! It's my fault they're dead, my fault I let them go on their own, my fault for thinking they could handle it!"

"Kouga, you and I both know, they CHOSE to go that direction in search for the jewel shards. Whenever I hear someone involved with shikon shard, that person always ends up dead or crucially injured just for the sake of being powerful or greedy."

"Yeah but at that time, you were under your fucking Grandfather's wing while I had actual problems at the moment!" Kouga snapped.

"Oh! So I don't have problems!?" Ayame glared while standing up, "I never had any struggles or harsh times in my life?!"

"You act like you're so fucking perfect! Like nothing's wrong and you're a saint who never committed a sin!" he shouted.

"I never said I was a saint!"

"No, you're just an optimist!" Kouga snapped, "Everything is a fucking fairy tale to you!"

Ayame scowled, "Atleast I'm not the one that's so pessimistic about how his love life is going!" she scoffed while Kouga growled again. "Whatever, I'm leaving. You wouldn't understand."

He pulled her back in, "No you aren't."

"Yes I am." Ayame pushed back and backed away. "Now stop."

He pulled her back in. "No, you stop."

"No, you." Ayame pulled back.

"You." Kouga yanked harshly and dragged her elsewhere. Ayame squirmed and whimpered, "Kouga stop, I have to go."

"You're not going anywhere." He scoffed and pushed her down by the river bank. She whimpered again and crawled away until he reached for her leg and pulled her back. "So, was that all you really came for?" he asked, still annoyed.

Ayame squirmed and tried to push him off, "I don't have time for this."

"You'll make time for this." He snarled and she snarled back, kicking him away and stood up.

"NO I wont!" she yelled, "I'm tired of always having to wait for you to come back! I'm tired of hearing you LIE and PUSH me away! I'm tired about seeing you fall for another girl, who isn't _**ME**_!"

Kouga paused but narrowed his glare, "Well she doesn't! Does that make you feel better?!"

"YEAH! IT DOES!" Ayame yelled, already flared up. "Showed you never had A CHANCE with her!" she scoffed but gasped when she felt a burn on her cheek, soon after Kouga slapped her.

"You know _nothing_. You hear? NOTHING!" Kouga snapped while she looked back, shocked he just slapped her. "You're just a fucking half pint, who believes in the fantasy bullshit!"

She snarled and slapped him back, "Don't you EVER touch me!"

Kouga glared and scoffed, grabbing her wrist and pulled her close. Ayame growled and hissed when he hoisted an arm behind her back and pulled her hair gently with the other free one. "What are you doing?" she snarled as he angled her head up at a certain angle before pressing his lips against hers and stroked her back. He felt her tense and calm down a few seconds after before kissing him back with more zeal.

Just then Bankotsu ran through, "Coming through!" he ran, laughing while being chased by Hiten and Abi. They knocked Ayame and Kouga, both off the boulder.

"BANKOTSU, GET BACK HERE!" Abi screamed as they ran out.

"Bankotsu!" Hiten shouted. "Give me that ring back! Right now!"

"Okay why are they chasing each other and why is Bankotsu wearing a wedding dress?" Ayame asked.

"We'll find out after we beat it out of 'em!" Kouga snapped. "Come on!" They chased after the group.

Top of Form


End file.
